1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to LED lamps, and more particularly, to an LED lamp with improved die arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern life space, various lamps for providing illumination may be installed at desired locations to cast light and change the brightness in the space. Therefore, lighting equipment is important to human life for not only improving life quality but also supporting human health as well as eyesight.
The basic requirement for lighting devices is sufficient illumination that lights up space and allow people with good visibility. Therein, whether light emitted by a lighting device is stable is highly related to visual health. In addition, in the process of making lighting devices, the environment-related concerns raised by materials and recycling, as well as power consumption of lighting devices, are issues attracting more and more attention.
Recently, many news reports state that traditional lamps are harmful to human body and the environment, and it is the worldwide trend that LED lamps have gradually replaced traditional lamps. This is because LED lamps are free from environment-related concerns and are harmless to human body, while providing better brightness and stability and consuming less power as compared with traditional lamps. Thus, LED lamps are an ideal light source for today and the future.
However, dies in an existing LED lamp are typically arranged into a square array. Such a square array is not suitable for lamps of shapes other than a square shape and is not perfect for providing optimal illumination.
In view of the shortcomings of the existing LED lamps, the inventor of the present invention, after numerous researches and tests, eventually invented a refined design.